The Flying Dragon
by KeithRichter
Summary: Buffy faces a new threat with help from an unlikely hero. Superman.
1. Chapter 1

Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. Batman created by Bob Kane. All other related characters are property of DC Comics.

Buffy and all related characters created by Joss Whedon and are property of Fox Entertainment.

This story takes place between the episodes "Enemies" and "Earshot" of Buffy The Vampire Slayer season 3 and was written on a dare from a friend who said Buffy and Superman could not coexist in the same story.

Originally published back in 2003 under my original pen name of Morgan Rhyse.

A lot of this story was written with The Saint soundtrack playing in the background. So if you have that CD it will greatly enhance the reading of this story.

Happy Reading and enjoy the trip you are about to go on.

-Keith  
-

Mayor Richard Wilkins III sat in front of his desk, the five Book's of Ascension set out before him. He had just finished thumbing through the fifth book when Faith walked into his office. A glass of milk sat next to a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the left side of the desk. Faith grabbed a cookie, took a bite, and then gulped down a portion of the milk.

"You wanted to see me, boss?"

"Faith, I am not used to disappointments." The Mayor rocked in his chair, fingers interlaced. "In fact, I try to take everything with a grain of salt. I see failure as a minor setback."

"You're not mad cuz I beat you at miniature golf are you?"

"Heck no!" He rose from his chair and grabbed the fifth book from the desk. "I thought you played one heck of a game." His voice dropped an octave. "No, what I am talking about is something very different. This fifth book you brought me," He handed her the text. "Is a fake." There was laughter in the last words.

Faith unfortunately wasn't so pleased. She almost choked on the mixture of cookie and milk within her mouth. Placing the food on the desk, she tore through the book scanning each page thoroughly.

"Son of a bitch!" she proclaimed, slamming the book shut.

"Now Faith," the Mayor chided, waggling his index finger at her. "What have I said about such language?"

"Sorry, boss." Faith smiled slightly. She was always amused by how he treated her like his daughter. It was actually quite endearing how he would be so protective of her.

"Hey, chin up soldier." He brushed a hand underneath her face. "I guess our demon friend was just a little smarter than we figured that's all."

"Probably would've given us the real book after we gave him the cash he wanted." Faith mused out loud to no one in particular.

"Yes I remember you telling me that he wanted money for the books." The Mayor drifted off in thought. "Demons after money." There was a melencholy sadness in his voice. "Whatever happened to the still beating heart of a virgin?" Faith, who had taken a drink from her glass, almost choked on the milk as she started laughing. "What?" Wilkins felt as if he had just told a joke but didn't realize that the punch line had been included.

"Nothing." Faith waved a hand as she wiped her mouth with her other hand. "It's just that B was telling me that Giles had said the same thing, when she told them about the demon wanting money."

Wilkins thought about this for a moment, and then him and Faith both laughed in unison over the whole irony of it all. After a while he cleared his throat and regained his composure.

"Well..." He straightened his suit and tie. "I have an event that I have to attend at the Sunnydale Museum." He paused as though contemplating the thoughts running through his head. "Go back to the demon's place. Find anything you can that will get us back the real fifth book."

"No problem." Faith rose from the chair. Setting the fake book back on the desk, she turned and walked toward the door in a skipping motion. Before she reached it, she spun around, ran back to the desk, and grabbed the unfinished cookie.

"Kids." The Mayor chuckled slightly as she left his office.

-  
The crowd gathered inside the Sunnydale Museum for the opening of the new exhibit. Security was tight as most of the items on display were worth millions on the black market. Reporters from across the globe had come to report on the opening, all of them wanting the front page of their respective paper.

One reporter in particular, a Pulitzer-Prize winner, stood out in the crowd. Everyone there regarded him with awe and fascination. He was well known throughout the world. Not only because of the front page stories he had written, but also who they were about.

His name was Clark Kent.

He stood there, stone-faced, staring at a black box setting on a solid marble pillar. He eyed the intricate details of the artifact with wonderment. Clark loved coming to museum exhibitions like this one. His boss, Perry White, could never understand him, but never argued, giving Clark the museum stories that no one else wanted to take.

Little did Perry White know, or his co-workers, save his wife Lois Lane-Kent, was that underneath the façade of a mild manner reporter, Clark Kent was Earth's greatest hero. He was Superman.

To Clark, coming to a museum was his way of learning more about his adopted home world. Seeing different pieces from different eras made him feel less like an alien and more like a human being.

"Mr. Kent!" Clark turned to see a man in his mid to late forties coming his way. He wore a black suit and tie with a white button down dress shirt. Clark placed the suit as an Armani, but with all the imposter clothing labels out on the market, one could never no for sure. The man had a full-grown gray beard along with matching gray hair, which was slicked back making him look regal in the surroundings of the museum.

"Mr. Thompkins." Clark shook the hand of Frank Thompkins, head curator of the Sunnydale Museum. Frank was cousin to Leslie Thompkins, a well-respected doctor out of Gotham City, who also happened to be a certain Dark Knight's personal physician. "This is quite an impressive display you have here." Clark waved a hand, gesturing at all the artifacts.

"Indeed it is," Thompkins acknowledged. "Amazing that we were able to get it all up and running in a weeks time, especially after all the destruction that was done here." Clark raised an eyebrow, but before he could ask the question Thompkins answered it for him. "Someone, probably a juvenile, decided to ignite a pipe bomb in here. Took out the back door and half the building with it. We thought we'd never get the renovations done." He then turned to the artifact that Clark had been looking at. "The Flying Dragon." He nodded to the piece. "Carved in 1600 during the Ming Dynasty. There is no other like it."

"It looks like it's carved out of lead." While staring at it Clark had been trying to see the contents inside with his x-ray vision, but found that he couldn't. A box the size of the Flying Dragon would be great for storing pieces of Kryptonite in.

"Your assumption is right, Mr. Kent." Frank traced part of the carving with his hand. "Solid lead, though no one really knows why the Ming carved it. Lead was not a popular material back in those times."

"Is it for sale?" Clark asked.

"I believe so." Frank closed his eyes as he thought about the box. "I would have to double check the price on it."

"I also see that there's a key hole." Clark pointed to the latch that kept the lid closed. "Is the key available."

"Unfortunately we do not have it." Frank turned his head and a smile creased his lips. "Excuse me a moment Mr. Kent, I see someone I have to greet. Mayor Wilkins!" Frank waved an arm towards the Mayor, who smiled and offered a handshake. "It's nice to see you your honor."

"A pleasure as always Frank." The Mayor responded with a broad smile.

"Your honor, this is Clark Kent. Reporter for the Daily Planet in Metropolis."

Clark shook the Mayor's hand and was immediately troubled by his presence. There was something wrong about him, something off. What it was though, Clark didn't know. It was just a feeling he had.

"I'm familiar with the Daily Planet." Wilkins smiled. "I get a subscription just to follow the exploits of Superman. Seems you and your wife get most of his stories, Mr. Kent."

"Well we are good friends with him." Clark answered modestly.

"Ah." Wilkins rocked back and forth on his feet, hands in his pockets. "A little journalistic favoritism." Clark said nothing since he couldn't formulate an answer without compromising his identity. "Well, you and your wife do a bang up job. The Daily Planet's one of my favorite papers."

"Thank you." Clark excused himself from the two men and continued to walk the museum all the while keeping an eye on the Mayor. There was just something wrong about the man.

The Mayor and Thompkins were engrossed in a conversation when something caught Wilkins' eye. Clark watched as he and the curator crossed the floor to another exhibit. Clark filtered out the conversations in the museum focusing on the two men.

"...rumored to be the Fifth Book of Ascension." Frank had just finished. "According to legend..."

"Anyone who has all five books can ascend to the realms of the Gods." The Mayor finished for him. "Yes I am familiar with the legends. I collect occult artifacts as a hobby to pass the time. Is this book for sale?"

"Unfortunately, no." Frank sighed deeply. "It's being shipped out tomorrow night to England. I wish I could keep it here. We have many inquiries about it."

Clark noticed that Wilkins wasn't even paying attention to what Frank was saying. He was just staring at the book as though it was the crown jewels themselves. They finished their conversation, Wilkins leaving quite quickly. Clark followed the mayor outside, and was going to take to the sky to follow him, when suddenly the earth began to shake.

-  
Buffy Summers was on routine patrol tonight and for the fact of the matter, she was glad to take some aggression out on some vampires. Too many things were going wrong lately.

Slayers were supposed to be the good guys. They were supposed to protect humanity from the forces of evil. So why then had Faith gone bad. Why did she betray Buffy, and side with the Mayor. Was she that starved for attention that she had to find it with that monster?

The Mayor.

How Buffy wanted to throw him into the Hellmouth and let the old ones suck the life out of him. He was an egotistical maniac that Buffy was determined to stop at any cost. How exactly she and the others were going to accomplish this feat, she had no clue.

What bothered Buffy most though was the charade her and Angel had to perform to flush Faith out.

The Mayor and Faith had devised a plan to suck Angel's soul out of him, reverting him back to Angelus. Little did they know, that Buffy and Giles were onto them, and along with Angel, devised a plan to let the Mayor think he had succeeded so that they could trick Faith into revealing the plans for the Ascension.

Part of the rouse though, was for Angel to act like Faith's new lover. It hurt Buffy; no, it tore at her soul to see Angel kiss Faith like that. It had taken things in a direction that she didn't like. How she wished she could read his mind so she knew what he was thinking. He had wanted to patrol with her, but she wouldn't have it. She needed time away to sort out her feelings.

For now she had to deal with the Ascension, and what it entailed. But what exactly did it entail? She needed to get some info on it and fast. Unfortunately the five books that the demon Skyler offered her were more than likely in the possession of the Mayor at this point.

A snapping twig broke Buffy's concentration. She spun one eighty, only to see open space behind her. _Must be loosing it_ , she thought to herself. When she turned around though, she wished she really was loosing it. A horde of vampires stood before her. There had to be 15 to 20 of them.

"Wow!" She exclaimed, a look of playful glee looming over her face. Never before had she taken on this many vampires, but for some odd reason, she was eager to see if she could. They were dressed in pure black formfitting leather outfits, with a red "M" stitched over the left breast of the suits. They all looked similar, each vamp sporting a military buzzed haircut, though a few of them had goatees. "Let me guess. Church of the Master?"

As one they proceeded to surround her. She was immediately on guard, ready for an attack, but nothing happened. They just encircled her standing perfectly still, arms draped behind their backs. Then the earth began to shake. It wasn't a soft vibration, it was violent. Buffy lost her footing, her knees buckling as she fell backwards, landing hard on her backside. To her surprise, the vampires stood perfectly still, none of them budging.

In front of her seven of the vamps stepped aside, and Buffy's jaw dropped to the ground. If her heart could have stopped dead in its tracks it would have. What walked up to her was unlike anything she had ever seen in her life. Granted it was a vampire, but this guy was huge. He stood at what had to be at least eight feet tall, and had to weigh around three hundred pounds. He wasn't fat though, as his frame was pure muscle. He looked like an Ogre on steroids, if such a thing were possible. Lumbering up to her, he looked around to the other vampires who bowed to him in unison.

With a mighty roar his right arm heaved upward and then his fist launched toward Buffy. She dodged it, but just by inches as it slammed into the ground with such force that it burrowed deeply into the soil. He was extremely fast for his size. When the monster retracted, he pulled up tons of earth in his clenched fist. Rolling to her feet Buffy ran towards one of the vampires in the circle.

What he did next was something she never expected a vampire to do. He pulled a gun pointing the barrel right at Buffy's head. Where he had gotten the gun she had no idea. It was as if he pulled it out of thin air.

"Fight or die!" Were his only words. In sync, the vampire to his right and the one to his left drew guns and pointed them at her as well.

Buffy felt her heart catch in her throat. Reluctantly she turned around and was greeted by a vicious backhand that sent her flying upward into the air, and crashing to the ground. She shook her head trying to rid herself of the blackness threatening to consume her when the giant's right hand wrapped around her throat.

He hoisted her several feet into the air, and she was finally able to see his face. It was a twisted visage, several scar markings adorning it. His eyes glowed bright yellow with a burning hatred that Buffy had never seen in any vampire before. Finally he spoke.

"Tis' a pity." His voice was a low rumble. Ironically, it reminded Buffy of James Earl Jones. "I heard you were the strongest Slayer to date. My sources will suffer for this misinformation. You are dying all too easily." He turned to the vampires surrounding them. "Is there no one who can stand against Monolith?" He screamed the words into the air with such force that the earth quaked.

"No one." The vampires answered in chorused unison.

Buffy faded as she clawed desperately at Monolith's hand. Ironically, her last thoughts were not of Angel, her mother, Giles, or the others. Her mind was quite blank as the blackness engulfed her and her body went limp. But as she faded away, Buffy could have sworn she heard the faint sound of someone screaming.

Monolith raised his arm in the air, howling in pain as he stared at the stump that had once been connected to the hand that was choking the life out of the Slayer. The girl herself had fallen to the ground, along with the ashes that had once been his appendage.

"Who dares!" He bellowed furiously.

"I dare." Monolith along with his cronies, looked up to the sky to see him descending. His arms were draped across his chest as his cape flowed majestically in the wind. His eyes were faintly glowing red as he stopped mere inches over the Slayer's still form. "This girl is under my protection." Superman stated. There was an authority to his voice that all the vampires seemed to understand; except for Monolith. He bellowed a scream from deep within and charged at the Man of Steel.

There was a spectacular flash of red fiery light, and when it subsided Monolith was gone; a pile of ashes marking where he had once stood. With a soft breath, Superman blew the remains of Monolith into the air.

"You're leader is gone. Care to follow him?" The other vampires looked to each other and then bolted. They had no desire to join their fallen comrade.

Superman floated back a few inches and then touched down next to Buffy. Gently, he felt her throat, and was relieved to find a pulse.

"Well, Miss Summers" He scooped her into his arms. "I think you've had enough excitement for one night."

And as he flew into the night time sky, with the slayer in his arms, a figure stepped out of the darkness, and spoke an ancient incantation.

-  
Buffy woke up and surprisingly found herself in her bed. At first, she was sure she was dead. The only reassurance that she had otherwise was that she heard her mom and Giles talking down in the kitchen. Someone else was down there with them too. Laughing.

Feeling groggy, she stretched and rose from her bed. Her neck was killing her, and it was then that she remembered her fight with the gigantic vampire. What was his name? Monolith? Yes that was it. She made her way down the stairs and rounded the corner to the kitchen.

"Ah, Buffy" Giles was the first to notice her. "How do you feel?"

"Sore." She answered. "But fine. How long have I been out."

"About an hour." Giles replied.

"Man, I thought I was going to die." Buffy rubbed the back of her neck. It then occurred to her that she had no idea how she had gotten away. "Hey! How did I get out of...that..." She stopped short when she saw him. He was seated on a stool at the counter, a coffee cup in his hands. Buffy rubbed her eyes again, just to make sure she was not hallucinating. "Uh..." was the only word that escaped her mouth as she felt her head go light, and her knees buckle. She never hit the floor though. He caught her just when the knees had buckled.

"Easy." He said as he steadied her.

"Omigod!" She exclaimed. "You're him." There was laughter from her voice as she shook her head not believing he was in her house. "You're Superman."

"Call me Kal." He extended a hand.

"Wow." She took his hand. "This is so awesome."

"You were right Ripper" Superman turned to Giles. "She does have a good handshake."

"Ripper?" Buffy was beside herself. "You mean to tell me you two know each other?"

"Yes well, we do have a history together." Giles removed his glasses and proceeded to wipe them with a hanky.

"Don't let his modesty fool you Buffy." A smile adorned Superman's face. "I owe this man my life."

"Oh, this I gotta hear!" Buffy raced to one of the stools flopping down on the cushioned seat and setting her arms on the counter, one crossed over the other.

"I think I want to hear this too." Joyce walked up beside her daughter and mimicked her motions. The two of them looked like two school girls wanting all the latest gossip that could be heard. Superman chuckled and was getting ready to say something when Giles interrupted.

"We can recant our adventures another time." Buffy always noticed that Giles was all business when he wanted to avoid a conversation that involved his past. "Kal-El was telling me that the vampire he rescued you from was called Monolith?"

"Yeah." Buffy let the subject change. "He was huge too. I don't think a stake would have taken him out either." She rolled her neck. "So what happened to him? I thought he was going to kill me."

"He would have." Joyce wrapped an arm around her daughter. "If not for Superman." Buffy looked at him silently asking him how it went down.

"Heat vision." He tapped a finger against his right temple. "Comes in handy when dispatching vampires."

"I still want to know more about him." Buffy looked to Giles. "He had quite the fan following. There has to be a past in there somewhere."

"Well, I can phone Wesley about finding information on him."

"Works for me." Buffy walked to the coat rack and grabbed her blazer. "Phone him and let's drive." She noticed that Superman had a wry smile on his face.

"How would you like to fly instead?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, would someone care to explain to me what went wrong?" Richard Wilkins III sat in his leather chair behind his desk in his office. Faith stood to his left with the followers of Monolith gathered before him, their arms draped behind their backs. "Did I not explain things well enough? Did the words 'destroy the Slayer' not come out clear?"

"She had help." One of the followers stepped forward. Unlike all the others who had just a red M over the left breast of their uniforms, his had a yellow military stripe bellow the M, which made it clear that he was the second in command. "It was Superman." The Mayor contemplated this news for a moment.

"Then I guess we have one more person to think about." Faith proceeded to walk around the desk toward the door to the office. Silently she closed the entry. "But I do not tolerate failure." The Mayor responded. The second in command pondered what he had said, then the expression on his face changed from a look of contemplation, to a look of absolute shock. A gasp escaped his lips as his head flopped down staring at the pointed end of a stake protruding from his chest. His head then swiveled to the right and there was Faith standing behind him with a smile on her face, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"Bye." She stated simply as his body fell to the floor in a heap of ash. The other vampires saw this and immediately fell back away from the girl. "What? You've never seen a Slayer before?" She looked to the Mayor and gave a shrugging what gives sign, then rejoined him behind his desk, placing the stake in front of him.

"She's a Slayer?" One of the demons was brave enough to ask. "I thought there was only one?" He looked at her then to the Mayor.

"Well there are two." Wilkins answered then looked to the girl with affection in his eyes. He picked up the stake and played with it in his hands. "But she's on our side."

"Why not have her take out the other Slayer?" The vampire was getting bolder with his words. He also noticed that Faith had a perplexed look on her face, as though the comment had hurt her.

"It wasn't her I asked." Wilkins threw the stake with such blinding speed that the demon had no time to react. But instead of penetrating his heart, the piece of wood struck below his right collar bone. The vamp doubled over in pain and was about to attack the Mayor himself, when he saw Faith holding another stake. "Got the Point?" Wilkins smiled. The vampire nodded as he ripped the wood from his body. "Good. The next time you question my orders, it'll be your heart the stake hits. Now, how many are there in your group?"

"There are 25..." He grunted, then looked at the pile of ash on the floor and amended. "24"

"You're in charge of the flock now. Recruit someone to take his place." The Mayor pointed to the ashes on the floor and then thought for a moment. "After that, recruit thirty more followers to join your ranks."

"Your honor..." the vampire was more careful with his words this time. "These men have gone through years of training."

"That's not a problem." Wilkins waived a dismissive hand. "We only need the new recruits as a distraction. Now go and do what I asked you to do." The leader bowed, as the group filed out the door, him being the last to leave. Faith walked around and took a seat in the chair across from Wilkins.

"Nice show of strength." She said after a long silence had permeated the room.

"Vampires these days!" His head fell backwards as his eyes rolled. "Give them eternal life and they think they can rule the world."

"So what do we do now?" Faith asked.

"Well," the Mayor rocked back and forth in his chair, fingers interlaced. "We know the book is at the museum."

"Want me to do some breaking and entering?"

"Breaking and entering is such a harsh term." The Mayor chided. "Not to mention illegal. No, I was thinking more along the lines of Mission Impossible."

"Cool. Espionage sounds fun." Faith smiled slightly. "Will you be there?"

"I'm afraid you're on your own for this one. Being the Mayor can be a downer when it come to stuff like this." Wilkins leaned forward and pressed the intercom on his phone. "Cassandra, could you please come to my office." He then looked to Faith with a smile drawn across his face. "But don't you worry your pretty little head off. I got all the back up you need."

"The goon squad?" Faith stuck a thumb to the door indicating the followers of Monolith.

"They may look like goons," a silky voice called from behind. Faith was out of her chair so fast that even Wilkins was impressed. A tall ravishing woman stood before the Slayer with long red hair draped over chalky white skin and crystal green eyes. She wore a long brown summer dress, and when she moved, it appeared as if she were floating on air. "But there is strength in numbers."

"Ah," Wilkins rose from his chair. "Cassandra, you look as ravishing as ever." He walked up, placing a hand on each of her shoulders, and then a kiss on each cheek.

"You're such the charmer, Richard." Cassandra returned the kisses on the cheeks, then turned to Faith. "And this must be Faith." She sized the girl up and down then licked her lips. "You are wickedly beautiful."

"You're a vamp." Faith backed away from her slightly. Mainly because of the last comment. Cassandra smiled, showing her fangs, but the rest of her face remained normal. "Isn't the rest of your face supposed to be transformed?"

"I have practiced magic's." Cassandra's face transformed fully. "That have given me insight on how to control my features." Her face returned to normal. "Among other things."

"What other things?" Faith asked. Cassandra smiled again as her body slowly dissolved. Turning to a fine mist, she snaked between the girl's legs and reformed behind her. "How old are you?" Faith asked as she spun 180 to face the vampire.

"Old enough." She answered, and there was an edge in her voice that told Faith not to press the issue.

"Cassandra will be part of your back up." Wilkins chimed in. He then turned to the demoness. "How's our boy doing."

"He took a while to mend." Cassandra answered. "But he's ready for his vengeance."

"Boy?" Faith asked. She felt as though she was out of way too many loops, and that didn't sit well with her.

"Monolith." Wilkins stuck his hands in his pockets and proceeded to rock back and forth on his feet. "He's harder to kill than Superman thought."

"Speaking of blue boy," Faith hated the notion that the Scoobies had such a powerhouse in their corner. "What if he's with them? Don't exactly have any Kryptonite on me."

"It's funny you should mention that." The Mayor giggled and walked to the closet that adorned the wall of his office. Opening it revealed dozens of occult objects that he had used in several rituals throughout the hundred or so years he had lived. "See I've always known that the Justice League could become a factor during my ascension. They used to make frequent visits to this town, until Ms. Summers showed up." He looked to both Cassandra and Faith, holding a black pouch he had taken from one of the shelves. "They know all about the Hellmouth because of a certain thorn in my side by the name of Dr. Fate. But since Ms. Summers showed up, they've backed off."

"Why?" The question came from Cassandra.

"Well, you see, a few years ago one of the Watcher's saved Superman's life. When the Justice League reformed, Superman established an informational link with the Watcher's Council." He handed Faith the bag. "This my dear is your insurance against the boy scout. Don't worry, it's lead lined."

Faith opened the pouch and a smile crossed both hers and Cassandra's faces as she pulled out the emerald rock.

"It's so pretty."

-  
Buffy Summers screamed.

Not in anger. Not in pain. Not in sorrow.

Buffy Summers screamed out of pure joy as she soared 100 feet above the streets of Sunnydale. She looked to her right to see a wincing look on the faces of both Superman and Giles. The Man of Steel carried her and the Watcher in each of his arms as they flew through the night sky.

"Omigod! I'm sorry!" Buffy covered her mouth in shock, and then placed her hands over Superman's left ear as if that would alleviate the after effects of the scream.

"Warn a guy with superhearing next time please." A warm smile was on his face, and Buffy felt her cheeks turn two shades of red.

"I can image that was quite painful." Giles Stated as he looked across the nighttime sky.

"I've been put through worse." Kal-El admitted.

They flew across the streets, arriving to their destination; Sunnydale High School. They had touched down, and were about to enter the school when Superman stopped.

"What is it?" Giles asked. There was a blue and red streak as he flew through some bushes and then ascended into the sky. As he flew away, Buffy caught a glimpse of him carrying someone upward.

Angel looked down to see his feet dangling 30,000 feet from the earth. Had he been a normal human, he would surely be dead right now from lack of oxygen. Luckily he didn't breathe. He looked to his right to see a jet airliner passing him by, and then to the person who was holding him. He felt a sense of awe stir within, as he had heard the stories, but in all his long life had never actually met Superman.

"Who do you work for?" Superman asked.

"Would it help if I said I was on your side, and that I work with Buffy and Giles."

"No it wouldn't." Superman was stern in his tone. "See, you're a vampire and for all I know you could be lying."

"True." Angel consented. "But I'm a vampire with a soul. Big difference there."

"Right." There was somewhat of a smirk on Superman's face. "And I'm Shirley Temple."

"Loved you in 'Bright Eyes'."

Angel felt the wind whip his hair as he plummeted 30,000 feet to the ground. He never thought Superman would actually drop him, but figured the Bright Eyes comment was the last straw. He spread his arms and legs like a sky diver, figuring that he might as well enjoy it while it lasts. He didn't enjoy it for long as he felt a hand grab the back of his jacket and carry him off.

"You've just been granted a stay of execution." Superman said as they descended to the ground. Buffy and Giles were waiting for them. As they set down, Angel jerked free from Superman, stumbling as he straightened himself.

"You okay?" Buffy asked.

"Fine." Angel jerked away as Buffy ran her fingers through his hair mussing it up.

"Sorry." She smiled slightly. "You got icicles in your hair. I yelled to Superman telling him you were on our side." Buffy turned and proceeded to walk into the high school.

"Well," Angel looked to Giles. "At least my girlfriend doesn't totally hate me." He then followed her into the school.

"Girlfriend?" Superman raised an eyebrow.

"It's a long story." Giles said as he proceeded to explain to Superman about Angel's past and how he had acquired a gypsy curse that gave him a soul. He also filled him in about the events of the last few days involving Faith.

"Ah, Buffy!" Wesley stood prominent over everyone, as Xander and Willow sat at the table of the Library looking over books. Oz was absent, probably with his band, as was Cordelia, who hardly ever hung out with them since her break up with Xander. "You're here rather quickly."

"Well, look who's here." Xander shot from his chair and Angel was expecting words after the charade with Faith, when he was forced to punch Xander across the face. But Xander simply strode past him, walking up to Giles and Superman who had just entered the building. "S-Man! What's up!" The two shook hands as if they had known each other for ages.

"Hey!" Willow also jumped from her seat and ran up to the Man of Steel giving him a huge hug. Buffy looked to Wesley who had a dumbfounded look on his face. She then turned to Angel who shrugged not knowing what to make of it all. With irritation, Buffy placed two fingers to her mouth and let loose a long, loud whistle. Xander, Willow, Giles, and Superman's heads snapped to her direction.

"Am I the only one hear who didn't know him before today?" She pointed to Kal-El.

"I didn't know him." Angel said in a low voice.

"Nor did I." Wesley still wore the dumbfounded look on his face.

"Ah well," Giles walked up to the Slayer. "When you took off during the summer, a rather nasty demon tried to stake a claim here in Sunnydale. The only thing that could defeat him was a scepter that was located in Metropolis."

"So naturally Giles sent yours truly," Xander pointed to himself. "Willow, Oz, and Cordelia to get the scepter." There was a pause in his words. "Since you weren't available." There was also a harsh tone to his voice that suggested he had not totally forgiven her for running away over the summer. "Supes here, along with two others helped us get the staff, and defeat the bad guy."

"Oh!" Buffy turned to Wesley. "So. What did you find out about Monolith?" The change in subject caught the new Watcher off guard as his attention was snapped back to reality.

"Well, we haven't exactly been able to find anything. None of these books have any records on him."

"There might be a book that will." Giles walked up the stairs, to the rows of shelves at the back of the library. He stopped at a shelf that was taller than his reach.

"Allow me." Superman floated up and over everyone's heads when he saw Giles looking for a ladder. "Which one?" Giles directed him to an older black and dust covered book. When he handed it to him, everyone noticed that his feet never touched the ground as he followed Giles down the stairs to the table. As the former Watcher thumbed through the book Superman looked at everyone, wondering why they were intently staring at him. He then realized that he was still floating. "Oops! Sorry!" He apologized as he regained his footing. "I sometimes forget that I'm floating."

"Do you have to consciously think about floating to do it?" Everyone was caught off guard by Buffy's question. Angel noticed that she was totally captivated by Kal-El's presence. A hint of jealousy started to creep into him.

"Actually it's just reflexive. I never think about it. I just do it."

"Hey guys." Everyone turned to see Oz walk into the library. He walked past everyone, including Superman and headed for the cage that was used to contain him when he turned into a werewolf each month. He stopped, and as if it were an after thought, turned to Superman. "Hey Kal."

"Oz." Superman nodded. "That time of the month?" The teen nodded as he unzipped a bag that held clothes for the next day.

"You want me to stay with you tonight?" Willow asked as she walked up to Oz and planted a kiss on his lips.

"That'd be cool." He smiled warmly, then turned to Superman. "What brings you to Sunnydale?" Superman was about to answer when he was interrupted by Wesley.

"Ureka!" The Watcher chirped, slapping Giles on the back, who gave an evil glare. "Sorry!" Wesley backed away slowly.

"Well, according to this," Giles began. "Oh dear!"

"That didn't sound like a healthy 'Oh dear' to me." Xander looked over the table at the book. "That was more like doom and gloom, 'Oh dear'"

"According to this text." Giles continued. "Monolith was born a resurrection demon."

"Uh, hold up!" Buffy raised her hand as if she were in class. "The Monolith I fought was purely a vampire. I think Kal can back me up on that." Superman nodded in agreement.

"Please Buffy, let me continue." Giles cleared his throat. "When he was killed, an ancient druid incantation was spoke, and Monolith would rise from the dead. Unfortunately Monolith was more human than demon, and therefore was mortal, age wise. He could be raised after being killed, but would continue to age and grow old. Eventually he would grow old and die. After that, the incantation would not work."

"Okay dumb question," Xander asked. "But why is he a vampire?"

"Yes..." Wesley intruded. "Demons don't normally become vampires."

"It doesn't say." Giles turned a few more pages, making sure he wasn't missing anything. "His history ends with the fall of the Druids."

"This guy is old." Everyone turned to Angel. "The Druids existed around 2000 BC. That's about the time that Stonehenge was built."

"So why didn't he have cloven feet and hands like Kakistos?" Buffy asked.

"Perhaps his demon aspects stayed with him." It was a guess, but the best that Wesley could offer.

"Okay reiterated question here. How did this guy become a vampire?" Xander grabbed the book and started flipping through pages.

"Who knows." Giles wiped his glasses. "There are many spells used to make people into vampires unnaturally. Perhaps the Druids performed one of them."

"If this guy is a resurrection demon with vampiric powers," Superman looked over Xander's shoulder. "Is it possible he could be brought back. Even as a Vampire."

"It is possible." Giles considered it.

"Would there be any record of a Slayer fighting him?" Willow asked. "Other than Buffy."

"I don't know." Giles headed back up the stairs to the book cases.

"Well, I think the first thing we need to be worrying about is the Mayor." Wesley's posture straightened as he took charge again. "And the fact that he may very well have the Five Books of Ascension."

"Books of Ascension?" Superman looked up from the text him and Xander were studying. "Do you mean the books that are used by a person to ascend to the realm of the Gods."

"Actually, they're used for ascending to demonhood" Wesley amended. "But yes those are the books. Why?"

"What if I were to tell you that the Mayor doesn't have the fifth book." Everyone was caught off guard.

Buffy sat bolt right up in her chair. "What do you mean he doesn't have the fifth book?"


	3. Chapter 3

Faith followed the Mayor, who followed Cassandra, down the descending darkened stairwell. A single torch that the vampire carried was the only thing that illuminated the shadowed corridors. The Slayer looked around, still getting over the fact that she had never known about these catacombs below the Mayor's office. She had no idea how far below the streets of Sunnydale they had traversed, but knew that it had to be far, as they had been descending for about 5 to 10 minutes. The stairwell ended, leveling off into an even flooring. Faith heard a squeaking sound, looked down and saw 10 rodents scurrying around her feet. A panicked intake of air invaded her lungs as she gripped the Mayor's arm.

"You okay?" Wilkins asked out of genuine concern.

"Rats." Faith grabbed his arm tighter. "I hate rats."

"They're more scared of you, then you are of them." He patted her hand in reassurance.

"If only they knew the truth." Faith looked up and tried to ignore the scurrying sounds as they ventured to their destination.

A pungent odor invaded her nostrils and Faith almost gagged on the stench of death that lingered in the air. The smell grew worse as they came closer to the single wooden door ahead of them. Even Wilkins was not immune to the odor as he pulled a hanky from his pocket and placed it over his own nose and mouth. He produced another and handed it to Faith who mimicked his motions.

Cassandra pushed the door open and a backlash of air rushed inward threatening to extinguish the flame of the torch. The darkness loomed for a moment before the light filled the room once more. Silently the vampire walked to 12 more torches that lined the walls. As each one was lit, the brightness became more dominant as the shadows crept to their respective corners.

Faith's eyes bulged as the girl turned away almost loosing her lunch. Scattered along the floor were the remains of hundreds of dead rats. They had been drained of blood and robbed of their flesh. Some had to have been decaying for more than a month or two. Faith averted her eyes from the carnage as she scanned the room they were in. In the far left corner was a large boulder. Aside from the rock, the room lay barren.

"Monolith." Cassandra called out, approaching the stone. There was a rumble as the rock began to breath in and out. Slowly, it began to twist and turn as it rose to it's feet to reveal the form of Monolith. His back was still facing them, and when he tuned around Faith took a step back. Bright yellow eyes illuminated a burning hatred that seemed to make the temperature in the room drop several degrees. Just as suddenly as the fury was in the eyes though, it dissipated once the giant saw Cassandra standing before him.

"My wife." He stated as he reached out gently touching her cheek with the backside of his left hand fingers.

"My husband." Cassandra held his hand with both of hers. Her hands seemed to be swallowed in his, but she did not notice as she tenderly kissed his fingers. Monolith then saw Faith and the fury returned to his eyes.

"A Slayer?" He rumbled. "I thought there was only one?"

"There are two now." Cassandra answered. "But she is on our side." The behemoth started to approach the girl when the Mayor stepped between them.

"She's on our side." He reiterated. Monolith stared at him intently, and then let out a sigh as his body seemed to loose a bit of it's mass. "How do you feel?" The Mayor studied the vampire closely.

"I feel..." Monolith paused and looked at one of his hands, flexing his fingers back and forth from clenched fist to open hand. "Whole."

"Good." There was a slight smile on Wilkins face. "You remember the assignment I gave you before?"

"Destroy the Slayer." Monolith shot a piercing glance at Faith who stepped behind the Mayor for protection.

"Monolith." There was a dreaded undertone in the Mayor's voice. "If I have to tell you once more that she's on our side..." He let the last word trail off.

"My apologies Richard." The beast bowed slightly.

"I have a new assignment for you Monolith." A broad smile formed on the Mayor's face.

"The alien." Monolith stated, as if he were reading Wilkins mind. Richard nodded, and the vampire's frame seemed to grow twice as large as a single word played in his mind and escaped his lips. "Revenge."

-  
"The fifth book is at the museum?" Buffy asked as she twirled a stake in her hand. "Wow. They sure did repair the damage quick."

"You mean from the pipe bomb?" Superman asked.

"Pipe bomb?" Xander asked to make sure he heard right. Superman nodded and Xander turned to Giles with an amused look. "You notice how they get more creative with the reasons for things happening in this town every year?" Giles shrugged and nodded. Xander then turned back to Superman. "Who said it was a pipe bomb?"

"The head curator told a patron that that was what it was." Superman had a perplexed look. He knew this explanation was going to be an interesting one. "It wasn't a pipe bomb?"

"More like a gas bomb." Buffy snickered. Superman's face was a mask of confusion as he tried to understand what they were talking about.

"It was Flatulence Demon." Giles finally answered. As one, him, Buffy, Xander, and Angel looked to Wesley with a vile fixation. Even Willow and Oz gave an evil stare to the Watcher.

"Now see here." He tried to defend himself. "I had no idea striking a match would do that."

"For crying out loud." Xander exclaimed. "Hello! Flatulence should have been your first clue. You know how long it took to get rid of that smell?" As one everyone sniffed their clothing, as if they were trying to see if the odor was still there.

"You know," Superman raised his hands in mock surrender, while trying to suppress his laughter. "I don't want to know anymore." With that Buffy sprang from her chair and grabbed her coat.

"I'm going to the museum. Anyone coming?"

"I'm there." Xander jumped up, and joined her. He then turned to Willow who was standing by the cage that Oz now occupied. "Willow?"

She turned to Oz, and looked at him as if she didn't know what to do. She wanted to stay with him, be there for him, and comfort him in the morning when it was over. But Oz looked her in the eyes, and it was like he read her mind.

"Go." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked once more.

"Yeah." He answered. "I'll be fine." She leaned forward and kissed him tenderly through an opening of the cage.

"I love you." She said.

"I know." He answered. Their fingers were interlaced through the cage, and Willow held on as Oz entered the first stage of his transformation. He then let go as the metamorphosis took full effect.

Willow backed away slowly and felt a hollowness consume her. A hand touched her shoulder, and she was surprised to see that it was Angel. She had never really known what to make of him since his return from Hell. Granted he saved her life the one time when Faith's new watcher Gwendolyn Post had tried to destroy her with the Glove of Myhnegon, but she had never really known what to make of it all.

"Does it ever get easy?" She asked him. "Knowing you're so different?"

"Never." He stared at Oz who thrashed about in the cage. "You can only learn to live with it."

Buffy stood there staring at Angel standing next to Willow, a mixture of emotions flowing through her. It almost made her smile to see Angel walk up to Willow and comfort her the way he did, but then conflict loomed as she began to think of the way he comforted Faith, and then the charade they had to go through. Buffy gathered herself.

"Let's move." She said as she headed toward the doors.

"I'm with you too." Angel began to walk toward them.

"I'd prefer if you didn't." He was taken back by Buffy's statement, but then realized the reason why. "We can handle this on our own."

"Angel and I can stay behind to research some more on Monolith." Giles gave the vampire a look that told him not to argue.

"How exactly are you planning on getting the book?" Everyone turned to see Superman standing, arms interlaced.

"Simple." Buffy was all business. "We break in. We take the book. Easy money."

"Break in?" Superman asked to make sure he heard right.

"Kal-El can we speak for a moment in private." Giles interrupted. The two of them proceeded to walk into his office.

"Don't go anywhere." Superman told Buffy before he entered. As Giles followed him though, he gave Buffy the look that said for her to take off as soon as he closed the door.

"Let's go." Buffy said once the door was closed. She turned to Wesley. "You coming with us, or staying here?"

"I think my services will be best suited here."

Buffy nodded to him and as they turned to walk away she gave Angel one last glance as they left the Library.

"I know they left." Superman stood defiant, arms crossed standing in front of the door to the office. Giles was leaning against a bookshelf. "You know I can't let her break into that museum."

"Dammit Clark, now is not the time to be a boy scout!" His words were so thunderous that Superman jumped a little. Giles composed himself. "Look, I know that you have been through a lot lately, especially with your ordeal with Dominus. And I know that you want to do what is right."

Superman looked down at the floor and Giles noticed that his posture shrank several inches. Giles hated touching on such a raw nerve, but knew that that was the only way of getting to him.

"He twisted all my morals around Ripper." Superman looked up to his friend, and Giles saw a lesser man in the costume before him. He no longer looked like Kal-El, the last survivor of Krypton, he looked like Clark Kent, human being. "I tried to take over the world." The words had come out a whisper and neither of them spoke for several minutes before Giles finally broke the silence.

"I'm asking you to trust me on this Clark." He removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Things are different here in Sunnydale, and on more than one occasion we are required to break the law. But most of all, I am asking you to trust Buffy too."

"I trust her, because I trust you." Giles looked up and saw Superman once more, standing defiant in front of him. "If this is how we need to get the book, then I'll back her up."

"Thank you." Giles put his glasses back on and the two of them walked out of the office. They had expected to see Angel upon walking out, but the vampire was no where to be seen. Wesley was looking through a book, while eating a Milky Way candybar.

"I thought you two had left." He broke away from the book upon seeing them come out of the office.

"Where's Angel?" Giles asked.

"I don't know." Wesley conceded. "I went to go get a candy bar from the vending machines in the hall. When I came back he was gone. I assumed he was with you two."

"We have to find him." Giles said to Superman, but he noticed that the Man of Steel had an intent look on his face.

Superman let his eyes focus as his vision penetrated the walls of the High School snaking their way though concrete, trees, and other buildings in the way. He began to turn as his gaze followed along the walls of the library. He had turned a little past 180 degrees when he stopped.

"Got him." A smile loomed on his face. "That sneaky little vampire. He's shadowing Buffy, Willow, and Xander."

"Good." Giles answered. "I knew he would. Buffy is going to need all the back up she can get. Whether she wants to admit it or not." He had just finished when Cordelia Chase came walking into the library.

"Hey guys." She greeted them, and then noticed Superman standing next to Giles. "Hey Kal." Superman nodded to her as she continued to look around the library. "Where's Buffy?"

"She has journeyed to the Museum with Willow and Xander." Wesley piped up. Giles gave an annoyed look knowing that he was just taking control to impress Cordelia.

"Well there are some major strange things going down." Cordelia sat her purse down on the table. "People are like disappearing everywhere. I'm thinking we got some major vampire action here." Superman turned and gave Giles a strange look.

"Monolith had followers when I dusted him the first time. What if they decided to recruit more men?"

"Oh dear." Giles ran to the rack and grabbed his coat. "You need to catch up to Buffy, let her know about this."

"You got it." With that, the Man of Steel took off so fast that a backlash of air whipped through the library.

"Um, someone wanna tell me what's going on here." Cordelia looked around in confusion. She grabbed her hair to keep it from blowing around.

"I'll fill you in on the way." Giles answered grabbing a piece of paper floating past him. He then turned to Wesley. "Can you stay here and keep an eye on Oz?" Wesley nodded, looked to the cage holding Oz then back down at the book he was reading.

"I told Buffy, and the others that I would stay behind to do some more research."

"I think I should stay here with Wesley." Cordelia exclaimed.

Giles gave a scowling look as he grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her out of the building.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel stood behind trees watching Willow, Xander, and Buffy walk down the streets of Sunnydale. He had been doing this for about five minutes, staying in the shadows, masking his presence from them. He knew that if he made himself visible, it would further push Buffy away from him. But he couldn't sit idly by and let her go at this alone. He loved her too much to let her put her life in jeopardy.

So he waited, and followed. He was behind a tree when he felt the wind pick up in a gentle breeze. He looked up to the nighttime sky admiring the stars above.

"I know you're up there." He whispered softly. "We need to talk." He stepped out from the shadows into the streets. As he watched the three walk away from him, he blinked, and in the fraction of a second it took for his eyelid to close and then reopen, he found himself flying upward over the skyline of Sunnydale, being carried in the arms of Superman. "No offense," Angel looked to Kal-El. "But can we find a rooftop to stand on? I don't want people getting the wrong idea about me."

Superman gave the vampire a stern glare as they headed for the nearest building.

"You know," Xander kept a brisk pace with Buffy and Willow. "I may not like Angel too much, but we could have used his help. Could have used Superman's help too."

"We're doing this on our own. Without Angel." Buffy was all business as she walked down the street. "But I agree, Superman with us would be nice. Hopefully he'll catch up if Giles can talk him into helping us."

Xander was going to say something, when a crackle of lightning stopped them dead in their tracks. All three looked up to see a clear sky. Buffy turned around and stared at the empty street behind them.

"Buffy?" Willow asked.

"Thought I saw Angel for a moment." Buffy had a perplexed look on her face, but then shrugged as if dismissing the whole thing. She turned to walk down the street, and was stopped by Xander standing in front of her.

"Let's talk." He said.

"There's nothing to talk about." She tried to push her way past him but he side stepped, blocking her path again.

"Yes there is." Willow was about to speak up but Xander gave her a gaze that told her to back off. He then turned back to Buffy. "Angel had to act evil, so you guys could flush out Faith, yet you're pissed at him because he kissed her, and had his mojo going with her when you knew that was required as part of the act. I may not like the fact that he hit me across the face during the charade, but I understand why he did it." Buffy's head shot up, a look of contempt filled her eyes.

"You have no idea what it was like to see him act that way." Buffy jabbed a finger into Xander's chest.

"We may not know what it's like." Willow stepped between her and Xander. "But we know two people who do."

Buffy stepped back. How could she have forgotten so easily she wondered. The time when Xander and Willow had their romantic fling during homecoming season. The time when Spike kidnapped them both to force Buffy to help him, and how Oz and Cordelia walked in at the moment Willow and Xander shared a passionate kiss.

"Oz and Cordy." Buffy repeated the names that played in her mind. "Guys I'm so sorry."

"Oz was able to forgive me despite what I did." Willow spoke softly.

"Too bad the same can't be said for Cordelia." Xander mumbled behind her.

"You should know that's just Cordelia going back to her stuck up ways." Willow looked to Xander. "You're better off without her, even if you don't realize it yet." She then turned to Buffy. "It's hard to forgive someone for something like that, but it can be done. And I know you can forgive Angel if you want to."

"I've tried." Buffy pleaded. "But it gets so frustrating at times. I wish I could read his mind. Know what he's thinking."

"Hey now." Xander held up his hands in mock surrender. "If you could read minds, you'd be horrified at some of the things that ran through my head."

"Why do I not doubt it." Buffy gave a lopsided smirk. Willow smiled but said nothing. "So what's up with Oz? A few hours past sundown and no change?"

"Yeah." Willow smiled letting the subject change. "He's been trying to see how long he can resist the change lately. He can hold out for an hour at the most, maybe a few minutes longer, but then he transforms. The moon hasn't been rising at sundown lately though."

"You know," Buffy gave it a thought. "I've noticed that too. Especially earlier tonight, when I fought Monolith and his goons."

"Yeah I think it has something to do with the Ascension coming up." Willow sighed.

"Too bad we can't control Oz when he's in wolf mode." Xander stared at the street as they began to walk again. "Him and dead boy would make a killer combo." He then looked to Buffy. "So let me ask you this. If Faith shows up, are you gonna be able to handle her?"

"I'll do what needs to be done." She said quietly. Xander noticed she was staring at the street.

"I've got your back." He held out his hand to her. She took it and a faint smile drew on her lips. "You know this right?"

"Yeah. I know."

"Same here." Willow said holding her hand out as well, which Buffy took.

"As Worf said in First Contact," Xander paused so he could muster his best Klingon voice. "Perhaps today is a good day to die."

Buffy and Willow, let out laughing sighs, shaking their heads as the three of them headed for the museum.

"Ten to one says its locked," Faith stood outside the entrance to the museum with Cassandra. "and the security system is on full alert."

"That is of no concern to us." Cassandra walked to the entrance, her body dissolving into mist. Faith stood there and watched as the vampiress entered the museum, silently slithering through the cracks of the twin glass doors. She didn't reform once she was in, but stayed as mist.

Inside the Museum, Frank Thompkins sat at his desk looking over new artifacts that had just arrived. Most would go to the Sunnydale Antiquities Foundation. He was going through some artifacts from Saudi Arabia, when he spotted a brown miniature envelope in front of him. He opened it to find a black key inside.

"I wonder..." The key was slightly heavy and appeared to be made out of lead. Frank rose from his chair and crossed the museum to the Flying Dragon display. He placed the key in the keyhole and turned it to hear the clicking sound of the latch unlocking. "Well I'll be. Mr. Kent will be happy about this." He was about to open the lid when he noticed a fine mist surrounding him. "What the...?" He turned around and was greeted by a ghostly face. Frank turned to run away, but was stopped by two hands placed firmly on each shoulder. Cassandra spun him around and their eyes locked.

"Tell me the access numbers to disengage the security alarms." Frank swayed as the vampiress spoke softly to him in a hypnotic tone.

"3-2-3-4-8." He answered dreamily.

Faith stood outside looking around and getting anxious. What the hell is taking her so long, she thought to herself. It was then that she heard the door behind her open, and Cassandra beckoning for her to enter. She walked past the entry and into the main lobby, almost tripping over a pair of bodies. Two puncture wounds in the neck showed their fate.

"Let's find the book and get out of here." She said to Cassandra, who nodded in agreement.

"You love her?" Superman turned to Angel.

"Since the first day I saw her." Angel stood against a smoke stack, hands in his pockets. They stood on the rooftop of Willie's Alibi Room, which was a haven for demons of all kind in Sunnydale. "Since I saw her in Los Angeles. It was during the time that she met her first Watcher, Merrick." He walked to the edge of the rooftop. "I knew from that moment on that I needed to be with her." He paused a moment, letting the wind caress his face. "She looks up to you, you know. I'd almost swear she has a crush on you. You understand if I get a little jealous over that?"

"It's not my intention to make you uncomfortable Angel." Superman stood straight and tall, arms folded over his chest. "You do know though that in the long run, what you and Buffy have built, it'll all come crashing down around you."

"What makes you say that?" Angel asked, knowing what the answer was going to be. It was one that he was thinking about all too often lately.

"You're immortal, she's not. Buffy will grow old and eventually die, while you'll stay forever young."

"Well, let me ask you a question." Angel decided it was time to play his trump card. He paused, looking at the stars above. "You're power comes from the sun, right?" Superman nodded. "So basically you're a living battery, always collecting and storing energy."

"What are you getting at?"

"Well, with all the solar power you have stored up, have you ever thought that you yourself may be immortal?" Angel paused again looking down at his feet and then back to Kal-El. "Have you and Lois thought about this at all?"

Much to his surprise, the Man of Steel stood stoic as ever, though Angel figured he was inwardly trying to guess if he was bluffing or not. Angel was correct in this matter. Superman felt as though he had been smacked across the face hard, but he would be damned if he let it show. This wasn't the first time someone tried to bluff him into giving his secret identity away.

"Lois and I are just friends." He answered straight laced. "I don't think her husband would like it too much if we were more than that."

"I know you're Clark Kent." Angel kept his poker face as well. "You're not the only person with good ears."

"Giles' office." Superman knew now that Angel wasn't bluffing. He really knew the truth.

"If he would have shouted louder, I think Wesley would have heard." Angel looked him over. "I gotta hand it to you though, your disguise is good. Hide in plain sight. I like it."

"You know I could destroy you right here and now." Superman's eyes began to glow a faint red. Angel felt heat intensify on his face, but he didn't budge. He stood his ground against him, even though he couldn't believe he was being foolish enough to do so.

"You could." Angel conceded. "But you won't. Out of respect for Buffy." He felt the heat fade and then saw Superman's eyes return to normal.

"You're right. I won't destroy you out of respect for her." There was a menacing tone in his voice. "But... if you ever become Angelus again, I will hunt you down and take you out."

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you." Angel smirked.

"Well..." Xander pushed the door to the museum open with ease. "This doesn't bode well for our band of intrepid adventurers."

Buffy walked past him followed by Willow. Xander brought up the rear, silently closing the glass door behind him. They hadn't walked a foot into the building when they came upon two bodies, puncture wounds on both of their necks. One was the security guard for the museum. Buffy recognized the other. Frank Thompkins, the head curator. Buffy had met him several times in the past. He was a good friend of her mother's, and in a way Buffy had always pushed for her and Frank to hook up. Wasn't going to happen now.

"Stay on guard." Buffy whispered over her shoulder.

"What about them?" Willow asked pointing to the two bodies. "What if they become vampires?"

"I'm not worried about that right now." Buffy answered as she surveyed the entryway to the museum. "If they turn, we can find them later and take them out. Right now, I'm worried about finding Faith."

"You'd think she could make some noise. Let us know she's here." Xander joked. The shattering of glass though, made the joke a reality. Buffy and Willow looked back to him. "What can I say. I'm good."

"Oh, come to momma." Faith was all smiles as she lifted the Fifth Book of Ascension from the tray it sat on.

"Make sure it is genuine." Cassandra warned. Faith opened the book, and flipped through the pages. "Well?"

"Five by five." Faith slammed the book shut. "Let's get out of here."

They turned to leave and were greeted by Buffy, Xander, and Willow blocking their path.

"So you never answered my question." Angel kicked a small pebble across the rooftop. "Have you and Lois considered the possibility that you could be immortal?"

Superman stood by the ledge of the building, looking over the Sunnydale skyline. The wind whipped through his hair, his cape blowing majestically behind him. Angel just stood still and took in the sight. The man looked like a god, watching over his people.

"We haven't really given it any thought." Kal-El turned to face the vampire. "We've talked about it, but we aren't too worried about it. You on the other hand never answered my own question."

"Well, it was more like a statement." Angel thought about it for a moment. "Buffy and I will survive. We love each other. I think that's all that matters. Wasn't it the Beatles that said, all you need is love?"

"Yes they did." Superman smiled. "Then they broke up."

"Touché." Angel couldn't help but chuckle. Superman joined him in the chuckle which grew louder, turning into thunderous laughter. For Angel this was something new. Not once since he had arrived in Sunnydale did he laugh. Granted he had laughed when he was Angelus, but that was different. To be laughing, with his soul intact was something new to him.

"I'm sorry." He apologized waving a dismissive hand to Superman. "I don't what came over me, but that comment just made me laugh."

"How long has it been?" Superman started calming down. "Since you last laughed?"

"100 years, give or take a few." Angel answered. He was about to say something else when the ground started to shake violently causing him to lose his footing, the Man of Steel catching him before he fell down. "Earthquake?" He asked, then noticed that Superman was looking around. It was as if he was looking at something in the distance.

"No." He said. "Monolith." He grabbed the vampire and held him close. "I don't care what your friends think of you." He stated dryly as the two launched into the air and sped towards the Museum.


	5. Chapter 5

Wesley sat in the Sunnydale High School Library looking through various mildewed tomes, searching to find any records of past Slayers fighting Monolith. So far though, he had found nothing.

He did though find an interesting record of two vampires crossing paths with the giant. They were a woman and a man, rumored to have killed many Slayers. Railroad spikes being impaled into the victims was mentioned as well, which led the Watcher to assume the book talked about Spike and Drusilla. Wesley was deeply engrossed in his readings when a loud crash startled him.

"Who's there?" he called out, looking around the Library, when he suddenly realized that the crash had come from the cage holding Oz. With slow cautious steps, he walked to the pen, and peered inside. Oz was nowhere to be found, and the window above was broken open. "Oh my."

Wesley fumbled in his pocket for the keys to the cage. With nervous jittery hands he unlocked the door after the third try. Turning the knob to open it, the door suddenly flew open, slamming him down hard and sliding across the floor on his back. The Watcher opened his eyes to see Oz, face to face with him. The Watcher didn't move as corrosive fear took hold of him. Oz stood there staring at him, growling menacingly, fetid breath warm on Wesley's face. Then much to his surprise, Oz looked up and away, sniffing the air.

"Wwwwiiiiiiiilllllllllllllloooooowwwww!"

Wesley could've sworn Oz's deep, throaty growl sounded like he was trying to pronounce the name of his girlfriend, and then he was off, racing out of the door of the library in a loping gait, leaving a very stunned Wesley behind him.

"Where on earth was he hiding?" He said to no one in particular as he grabbed his jacket, and raced out the door for the museum.

-  
Superman sped through the air, each of his hands cradled underneath Angel's shoulders. The vampire was glad he didn't need to breathe. He could feel the skin of his face being pushed back and knew they were traveling way too fast for any normal human being. It was all Angel could do to keep his eyes open. They raced along and he managed to open his left eye in time to see a wall heading straight towards them.

"Supes?" Angel managed to whisper.

"Hang on and be ready," the Man of Steel answered, as he began to turn around so that his back was to the ground, and that he held Angel on top of him. He then bent his torso at the waist, as to use his back as a battering ram.

-  
"B."

"Faith."

The Chosen Two just stood there staring each other down, their names the only words spoken between them. Willow and Xander stood behind Buffy, a weapon in each of their hands. Cassandra stood next to Faith.

"So you're the Slayer." Cassandra sized Buffy up. "I've heard many things about you." With that, her face twisted into its vampiric visage. Willow and Xander instinctively stepped up closer to Buffy.

"Oh please, B." Faith almost laughed. "Can't you see we got you beat in the power department?"

She had just finished her sentence when a thunderous crash announced the arrival of Superman. His arms flew upward vaulting Angel into the air. The vampire back flipped, landing to the right side of Buffy, his face fully transformed. Superman arched upward and hovered next to Buffy's left, his body slightly crouched, his fist clenched ready for a fight.

"Whoa." Faith made no attempt to hide the impression Superman's entrance made on her. "More powerful than a locomotive, and just about as subtle too."

"Angelus?" Cassandra stepped forward, her face changing back to normal. "Is it truly you?"

"Cassandra." Angel said nonchalantly, his face remaining vampiric. "Heard you got lynched in Ireland."

"Those rumors were greatly exaggerated." She stated as her face warped back to its demonic visage. "Though I see the rumors about you are true. You do walk on the side of the angels; and you're in love with a slayer." She turned her gaze to Buffy. "How disgusting."

"Now that we've had this cozy reunion..." Buffy looked to Cassandra then to Angel. "You were saying about the odds being in your favor?" Buffy stated smugly, following a great measure of reassurance-even cockiness-now that Superman and Angel were by her side. Giles and Cordelia then entered the building coming up behind the five.

"Buffy..." Giles tried to warn her but didn't get a chance.

"Now?" Faith looked to Cassandra.

"Now." Cassandra answered. The Rogue Slayer reached into the black pouch she carried and pulled out the Kryptonite, the ace up their sleeve.

Buffy felt her world dissolve as she looked to her left and saw Superman immediately fall to the ground.

The ground.

The ground began to shake violently and shudder beneath them and Buffy knew what was coming even before the rear entrance of the building imploded and Monolith stood before them. Behind him were his followers, their numbers significantly increased since her last encounter with him.

"Exterminate them!" Monolith bellowed, as he threw his arm outward, pointing at the Scooby Gang. Like a pack of hungry raptors the vampires surged forward. Monolith then rumbled forward toward Buffy. She was sure he would strike her again, but instead he turned his attention towards Superman, and with a mighty roar backhanded him across the far side of the museum.

The vampire charged after the Man of Steel. Faith, Kryptonite in hand, followed the giant, wanting to watch the fun, but also wanting to keep the Kryptonite as close to Superman as possible.

As Faith walked away, Buffy was about to follow, when the words "excuse me" caught her ear. She turned around, only to be caught off guard by a vicious right cross that sent her flying through the air and crashing into an exhibit. She shook her head, and when her senses returned, she saw Cassandra standing over her.

-  
Giles was the first to yell for Xander to watch out as a vampire grabbed him from behind. The demon wrapped his hands around the boy's throat, and as the air was being choked out of him, Xander managed to gasp out, "Man, we could really use Angel right about now!"

The vampire was all smiles until the cold steel severed his head with one clean stroke. His skull flew through the air raining into ash, as did his body as it fell to the ground. Xander coughed as he saw Wesley standing above him holding a broad sword.

"For a moment," the Watcher beamed with pride. "I was quite tempted to yell fore!" He then extended a hand to Xander.

"Thanks." Xander took the offered hand. "Look out!" He pushed Wesley aside as a vampire rushed past them. Xander stuck out his foot, and the demon tripped, falling to the ground. He recovered fast, but as he got up, another sword took his head off as well. The body fell to the ground revealing Angel behind him. "I was wondering where you were." Xander stated.

Normally he was against anything that involved Angel helping them. He had never forgiven, not to mention forgot, how Angel had murdered Jenny Calendar the year before when he lost his soul and reverted to his Angelus personality. However, given the circumstances they were in, beggars could not be choosers, and he was glad to have the vampire's extra strength.

"Here." Angel gave Xander a sword. "Let's go."

"I must say," Wesley swung his sword through the air clumsily, almost taking Xander and Angel's heads off in the process. "I feel rather like a musketeer."

"Give me that." Angel snatched the sword from the Watcher as the three of them went to help their friends. They raced to Cordy, Giles, and Willow. The two girls were ganging up on a vampire, and Giles, also wielding a sword, was taking off heads left and right.

"Wesley." Giles yelled. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the school watching Oz!"

"Yes, well, it's funny you should mention that..." Wesley squirmed slightly. "You see, he sort of escaped his cage."

"Sort of?" Giles was clearly irritated.

"Yes, well it's too long of a story. And I shall reveal how everything happened if we survive this." Wesley just finished the sentence when something small and furry raced through the entrance and past them.

-  
Buffy stood and sized up her competition. Cassandra did the same as both of them began to circle one another.

"As I said before," Cassandra began. "I have heard many things about you. I shall enjoy killing you."

"Can we just fight now?" Buffy retorted. "Cuz you're starting to bore me." With that she charged the vampire and threw everything she had at her, but as much as she tried, Cassandra blocked every punch and kick sent her way.

It was the exact same way for Cassandra. Everything she had, and Buffy dodged it all. They danced around the building chasing and being chased. They were in the middle of throwing punches at each other when Buffy produced a stake and lunged for Cassandra's heart. The vampiress stopped dead in her tracks, and as the stake hit, the small part of her chest dissolved, transforming into mist around Buffy's arm.

The vampiress smiled at the confusion that plagued the Slayer's face. It was the distraction that she had waited for as the rest of her body mystified and snaked around the Slayer. Buffy's head shot left and right. She threw wild punches trying desperately to make contact with the vampire. Cassandra solidified, her right hand clenching Buffy's left arm while her other hand grabbed the back collar of Buffy's blazer. Spinning in a circle to build momentum, she threw the Chosen One through the air like a rag doll.

"How...?" Buffy was shaking her head after hitting a sidewall and sliding to rest on her backside. To her credit, she was on her feet and ready for action.

"A word to the wise..." Cassandra taunted her. "Never go for the direct approach." She smiled wickedly, turned to mist, and began her attack again.

-  
Superman felt another fist slam into him again as Monolith continued his assault on the Man of Steel.

"I shall grind your alien bones to dust!" The Demon bellowed. "And bathe in your Kryptonian blood!" Another massive fist sent Superman flying through the air. "Then I shall drink it!" He hissed.

"You go with your bad demon...,vampire..." Faith waved the hand holding the Kryptonite around in a circle. "Whatever-the-hell-self-you-are!" She cheered the giant on as she followed behind, the Fifth Book in her other hand.

"I have seen the Persian War!" The monster slammed a fist into Superman's stomach. "I have witnessed the fall of Rome!" He emphasized each declaration with a sledgehammer blow, the second causing the Man of Steel's body to crack the tile floor. Monolith then hoisted him up by the neck and began to squeeze, his eyes lighting up a bright yellow as a sneer formed upon his lips before he whispered, "I have seen the Crucifixion!" He cocked his fist back again, and was about to drive it home when something jumped onto him, tearing his flesh open. Monolith dropped Superman, flailing about wildly, trying desperately to rid himself of whatever was causing this newfound pain.

Oz slashed and bit away at the monster, digging his fangs deep into Monolith's neck. There was no logic as to why he attacked Monolith first, but it saved Superman from a tremendous beating as the vampire walked off, crashing through different museum exhibits. Faith watched as the gigantic demon left the fight.

"Vampires!" She sighed as she turned and planted a kick squarely into Superman's face.

-  
Giles saw Oz attack Monolith, sending the demon into a frenzy and causing him to stop his onslaught of Superman.

"Monolith is distracted." He called out to the others. "We need to get that Kryptonite from Faith. Angel?" He turned his head to see Angel tied up in a fight with five other vampires.

"I got a plan G-man!" Xander yelled. "But I'm gunna need help to pull it off."

"Xander, this is not the time for half-assed plans." Giles swung his sword taking a vampire's head off.

"Trust me, Giles. This plan is only semi-half-assed." He smiled, rushed to Cordelia, and grabbed her by the arm. "You're drafted to help me."

"No way!" She pulled from him. "Get your little love girl Willow to help you." She looked to where Willow was, but the girl and Wesley were working together to beat up a vampire.

"I don't have time for this." Xander grabbed her arm again and dragged her with him. Cordelia was going to protest but decided to see how much of a fool Xander made of himself.

They snuck between exhibits, winding their way to where Faith and Superman were. They kept their heads down making sure not to attract the attention of any vampires that were lurking about.

"Okay, man with the plan," Cordelia said as her and Xander ducked behind a bronze statue. "What is the plan?"

"You'll know when it happens." Xander looked up and over the statue. He then crouched back down. "Just be sure to grab the Kryptonite and run like hell."

"What about the book?"

"Worry about the Kryptonite first." Xander answered matter of fact. "We get rid of the Kryptonite, we get Superman back in the game. We'll worry about the book later."

Inwardly Cordelia smiled. She missed that part of him. Xander could always make sense when nothing else in the world did. She would never admit to him though that she missed him. To show that weakness and vulnerability would destroy her outer shell she had worked so hard to build after their break up.

"Let's go." Xander stood and approached Faith from behind as slowly as he could.

Faith slammed her fist into Superman again and again. She had set the Fifth Book down so that her right hand would be free to inflict pain upon him, but even though he was severely weakened Faith's hand still hurt from punching him.

"Damn." She shook the soreness from her fist. "Like hitting a brick wall." She cocked her fist back and hammered away again, this time pleased to see she gave him a bloody nose. "Bout freakin' time!"

Xander was standing right behind the Rogue Slayer. He steadied himself and silently took a breath inward as he braced himself for what he was about to do. _It's a dirty job, but someone's gotta do it._

Faith heard someone clear their throat behind her. She had just turned to see who it was when two hands grabbed her head and pulled her lips to theirs. At first she wanted to push away, but the kiss wasn't forced. It was warm, wet, and delicious. She closed her eyes at the pleasure of this kiss. Reflexively she let go of the Kryptonite and threw her arms around the person.

"Well," Giles smiled when he saw what Xander had done. "That's one way to distract her."

"Eeeeeewwwwww." Willow exclaimed as she turned to see.

Cordelia's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. _He never said he was going to kiss her._ What alarmed her most of all was the fact that Faith actually seemed to be enjoying it. It was almost as if they had kissed before... _No, that's impossible!_ , she thought to herself. She then saw that Faith had dropped the Kryptonite. Silently she crept up to them leaned down and grabbed the rock, all the while giving a look of disgust toward the two.

Xander opened his eyes for a moment to see Cordelia giving him a piercing glance that could have cut stone. He wanted to smile except he was busy playing tonsil hockey with Faith. _One thing I always liked about Faith,_ he thought to himself. _She's a great kisser._

Cordelia sprinted away from Xander and Faith, running into a room on the side. Xander saw this and pulled away from Faith. The girl swooned in front of him, slowly opening her eyes. They were glassed over, her face a portrait of lust.

"I owed you that thank you for the great night we shared." Xander referred to several weeks past when him and Faith had slept together in the heat of the moment. He had never had the chance to thank her, now he did. With that he turned on his heels and took off running. Faith stood there for a moment until she realized the Kryptonite was gone.

"Son of a bitch!" She practically screamed as she gave chase after Xander.

Xander ducked into the room he saw Cordy enter. He was greeted by a hard slap on the arm.

"Ow!" He grabbed the shoulder. "What the heck was that for?"

"You bastard! You never said you were going to kiss her!" Cordelia exclaimed, anger clearly boiling in her.

"I've done more than kiss her Cordy."

Cordelia felt the blood drain from her as the words that Xander just spoke fully dawned on her. He had just told her that he had slept with Faith and now Cordelia felt lightheaded and didn't quite know how to react. She didn't have long to ponder things though as she saw the Faith enter the room.

"You are so on your own." She said as she shoved the Kryptonite into Xander's hands and ran out the opposite entrance.

"Smart girl." Faith walked casually toward Xander, who casually back peddled. "You know I have to admit, you're a great kisser." Faith smiled and glided a finger over her lips. "And I gotta give ya credit, you sure did get me to drop my guard. But now, I want my rock back."

Xander kept back peddling as Faith tried to get closer. He was looking left and right, trying to find something either to defend himself with or to hide the Kryptonite in. He stopped when he spotted a large chest to his right. It was stone black, with a key protruding from the latch. On the lid was an intricate carving of a dragon.

He sidestepped to the right and opened the lid to find himself awash in a green glow, as he starred at several smaller pieces of Kryptonite.

"Holy Kryptonite!" He exclaimed.

Faith heard this and immediately rushed for him. Xander threw the rock he had into the chest and slammed the lid shut. Turning the key, he sighed as he heard the latch click.

Faith's hand reached out and immediately grabbed his throat, choking the life from him.

"Give me the key." She said as her fingers squeezed tighter.

"I'd look behind you if I were you." Xander raggedly whispered, a sly smile stretched across his lips.

"Yeah right." Faith smiled as well. "Like I'm gunna fall for that."

"Don't say he didn't warn you."

Faith's face went chalk white as she silently mouthed the words, "aw shit", as she slowly let go of Xander and turned around, only to come face to face with a shield bearing a red "S" with a yellow background.

Superman gave her no time to react as he pushed her aside, sending Faith flying through the air and slamming into a marble pillar on the far side of the room. Her limp body slid to the ground as the Slayer fell into unconsciousness. The Man of Steel offered his hand to Xander.

"Glad you're feeling better." He smiled.

"Thanks." Superman smiled back. "Let's go help the others."

-  
Monolith flailed about madly as Oz tore his fangs into his neck, ripping into the monster. Finally he reached back and grabbed the werewolf by his back mane. With massive force he hurled him across the room sending the young wolf slamming into an exhibit, causing the whole thing to come crashing down around him.

"You know, I really should report you to the Humane Society." A voice stopped Monolith dead in his tracks as he had started to go after Oz. He spun around to be greeted by a pair of red glowing eyes. "But I have a better idea."

"No." Monolith growled defiantly.

"Goodbye handsome." Superman smiled as a spectacular flash of red fiery light erupted in the air. When it subsided, Monolith was once again no more.

-  
"Well everyone." Giles held his sword steady. "It has been an honor fighting the good fight with each of you."

His back touched Angel, Willow, and Wesley's backs. They had huddled into a circle as the vampires surrounded them. They each held a sword in their hands. Angel gave Wesley's back to him, figuring he couldn't do any worse than kill them all before the vampires did.

The demons closed in around them their eyes bleeding a flaming yellow. They kept getting closer and closer, and then...they stopped. As one, their eyes widened in shock as they all grabbed their chests. A heartbeat passed, and then they all spontaneously combusted, raining ash everywhere.

The dust settled, and the four of them saw Superman floating towards them, his eyes glowing red, Oz slung over his left shoulder, clearly unconscious, and Xander following closely behind.

-  
Buffy flew through the air once more, crashing this time into an exhibit full of shields. This was the umpteenth time Cassandra had pulled the same trick of mystifying and beating the living daylights out of her before throwing her into an exhibit. It hadn't really done much physically to Buffy, other than annoy the hell out of her.

She rubbed the back of her neck again, when she suddenly remembered something Cassandra had told her when she first started this attack. _"A word to the wise. Never go for the direct approach!"_ The words echoed over and over again. Then Buffy smiled. She looked around and saw a shield lying next to her. It was circular with the 'Star of David' carved into it.

She grabbed the disc, and with all her might hurled it at the vampiress. It should have sliced into her neck, but Cassandra saw it coming and mystified, causing the shield to pass through.

"That was rather desperate." She mocked the Slayer. "Didn't I tell you before not to go for the direct approach?"

What Cassandra didn't see though, was that the shield kept traveling. It slammed into the far wall, ricocheting across the room where it hit the other wall, and came flying back towards them. The vampiress heard something approaching her, but had no time to turn around as the shield sliced into the back of her neck, severing her head from her shoulders.

"Who said I was going for the direct approach." Buffy answered as she caught the shield in midair. Cassandra's body fell to the ground, combusting into ash.

-  
"What did you do to them?" Giles asked Superman, indicating the dead vampires.

"I gave them all a heart attack."

"Incinerate their hearts and they can't survive." Wesley chirped. "A very impressive strategy."

"Most impressive." Angel finished, his tone of voice a little unsettled.

"Is he okay?" Willow rushed to Oz's side as Superman set him on the floor.

"He'll be okay." Superman assured her. "But I think we should get him back to his cage before he wakes up."

"Where's Buffy?" Giles' head flew left and right as his concern grew.

"Right here." Buffy came around a corner.

"Cassandra?" Angel asked.

"Dusted." Buffy turned to Giles. "The Fifth Book?"

"Xander went to retrieve it." Giles answered, knowing that Buffy was deliberately changing the subject. "He said that Faith never grabbed it when she chased him."

"Chased him?" Buffy asked to make sure she heard right.

"Yeah," Willow spoke up. "Xander saved the day." There was a slight pain behind her voice.

Xander came around the corner and automatically Buffy felt her heart sink. His hands were empty, a look of defeat played across his face.

"Book's gone." His voice was low. "So is Faith." He looked to Superman. "She was playing possum on us."

Buffy felt rage and anger sweep through her, and before anyone could stop her, she screamed throwing her fist into a class casing to her right. She withdrew her hand cutting herself in the process.

"Feel better?" Giles asked. Buffy gave him a piercing glare, as he grabbed her hand, wrapping it in his coat. In the distance sirens wailed and he knew that Sunnydale's finest were on there way. "Perhaps we should leave."

"I'll take to the air and see if I can spot Faith. Maybe I can stop her before she gets to the Mayor." With that Superman jetted out the hole he had made in the wall.

"Where is Cordelia?" Wesley asked as they left the museum.

"She bolted after we distracted Faith." Xander answered. "I think she got pissed by my way of distracting her."

"Omigod!" Willow exclaimed. "She never knew!"

"She does now." Xander grinned ear to ear.

They walked out of the museum, and as they did, Angel stopped, glancing back over his shoulder at the once battlefield.

"Are you coming?" Giles asked, walking up to him.

"Yeah," Angel's voice was barely audible. "Just thought I saw something."

Frank Thompkins emerged from behind a pillar to see them all leave. His eyes glowing yellow in the night. A new world dawned around him, as he took in every detail through his vampiric eyes. He was going to love this new life, but he could hear sirens in the distance getting closer and decided that it would be best if he weren't around to be questioned.


	6. Epilogue 1

"So we didn't get to kill Superman." Mayor Richard Wilkins III was all smiles. It had only been a few minutes since Faith's return, and already he was thumbing through the Fifth Book of Ascension. "Didn't I say before that there was more than one way to skin a cat?" As an after thought he added. "And I still say I know it to be factually true."

"I was so close too." Faith paced the room in a fit. "I made his nose bleed. Then..." Her voice trailed off as something caught her attention outside the Window.

Wilkins turned to see what she was looking at. His smile beamed wider as he saw him floating outside the window. He floated not five feet from the window, his cape flapping in the breeze, his arms crossed over his chest. Wilkins walked up to the windowsill as casual as ever. His hands rested in his pockets as he bobbed up and down on his feet.

"You know." His right hand left its pocket, and he waggled a finger at the Man of Steel. "You're pretty darn impressive. Especially how you can leave a person speechless." He turned and pointed to Faith who said nothing. He then turned his attention back to Superman. "You do know though, that all your accomplishments meant nothing tonight. I have the Fifth Book, and my ascension is well on schedule."

"Things change." Superman simply stated.

"You really think you, or that rag tag team you lead can stop me." Wilkins eyebrow cocked upward as he asked the question.

"We're not going to stop you." Superman himself gave a half smile. "She is." He floated back away from the window. "And if she doesn't, then we will."

Superman spoke the words and as he did so, they descended around him. The Amazon Princess with her golden lasso in hand. The Martian who, with arms folded, looked as majestic as the Man of Steel himself. The Emerald Knight descended next, his ring producing a platform. On that platform stood the King of Atlantis, and the Fastest Man Alive.

Instinctively, Wilkins backed away from the Window. He had stepped back so many paces when he felt a presence to his right. He turned and there he was. The one missing member. The Dark Knight.

The Mayor fell backwards, and was stopped by his own desk. Batman stepped closer as Wilkins tried to back away. He looked over the Dark Knight's shoulder and saw Faith, lying on the floor unconscious.

"We'll be watching you." Was all he said. A green glow emanated around him, and he floated upward and out the window to join his team mates.

"You've been warned Wilkins." Superman stated as he and the JLA rose upward into the nighttime sky.

The Mayor for his part regained his composure rather quickly, as he rushed to Faith's side

"Think he got the message?" Superman asked Batman as they ascended to the Batwing, which was hovering above Sunnydale.

"Let's hope so." Batman floated into the cockpit and pushed a button. Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Aquaman, and The Flash all disappeared, leaving the Man of Steel and the Dark Knight alone.

"Thanks for the assist on such short notice." Superman looked around. "It's a shame the others couldn't really have been here."

"It's a good thing they weren't." Batman answered as he removed his utility belt and replaced it with another. "Lantern and The Flash would have screwed it all up with their wise crack comments."

Superman coughed a laugh as he hovered over to the Batwing and took the discarded utility belt, looking it over.

"This is some piece of hardware."

"I'm amazed it worked at all, much less emit a green glow around me." Batman answered. "Waynetech has been trying to get the antigravity belt on the market for years." He took the belt from Superman and placed it into one of the many compartments in the plane. "You really trust this girl to save this town?"

"Yes." Superman looked in the direction of her house. "There's just something about her."

"Let's hope you're right." Batman punched controls, revving the engines. "Just to be safe though, I think I'll use the watchtower to monitor events down here for the next few weeks."

"How'd I know you were going to say that." Superman smirked. "Goodnight Bruce."

With that the canopy snapped shut and the Batwing raced off into the night.


	7. Epilogue 2

A few hours remained until the sun would shine again over the town of Sunnydale. The yellow 'DO NOT CROSS' tape wrapped around every corner of the Sunnydale Museum. The police had long since vanished, having combed the area for clues as to what lead to the destruction around them. In the end though, they came to the same conclusion as they had several nights before. A juvenile prank, involving a pipe bomb, taken too far.

The dark figure sidestepped the tape, and made his way into the decimated building, stepping over piles of rubble from where the monster known as Monolith had rampaged a few hours earlier.

Producing a brown satchel, he poured blood, creating a large circle on the floor. He then produced another brown satchel, this one holding thick black ash. Sprinkling the ash within the circle, he began to recite an incantation in the long lost language of the Druids.

Once completed, he stepped back and waited. The waiting seemed to take forever, and he wondered if he had done the incantation correctly. His thoughts were answered as the wind picked up and he saw dust gather within the blood circle.

There was a brilliant flash, and he saw her floating within the circle, her naked form outstretched. Once the light subsided, she fell to the ground unmoving. He stepped forward, removed his coat, and draped it over her.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Yes." Cassandra slowly stood, and looked around. "How long have I been dead?"

"Two or three hours." He answered. "Are your powers intact?"

"Not at the moment." She answered truthfully. "It will be a while before I am at full strength." She then looked him in the eye, reaching up and touching his face. "I knew you wouldn't forget your debt to me Angelus." Angel reflexively flinched at her touch.

"No. I didn't forget."

"What kind of hold does she have over you." Cassandra asked. She was clearly hurt by Angel's withdrawal. He was about to answer her when the voice cut the nighttime air behind him.

"Well isn't this cozy."

Angel turned and felt the world stop when he saw her standing there. He so badly wanted to tell her that it wasn't what she thought it was, but ultimately knew it would make no difference.

"Buffy." Was all he could manage to say.

Buffy stood there silent for the longest time. So many emotions played in her head. She wanted to scream in rage, and curse his name a thousand times over, but all she could choke out in the end was, "I thought I knew you." With that she turned and walked out of the museum.

He wanted to run after her. Apologize for being such an idiot. For not seeing how foolish his actions were, when just a few nights ago, he was forced to play that awful game with Faith. He was about to go after her when he felt Cassandra's hand on his shoulder.

"Let her go Angelus." She said soothingly. "You belong with us. Your own kind." Slowly she slipped his coat from her shoulders so that she now stood naked behind him. "Everything can be as it was before."

"Cassandra." His head dropped and an audible sigh escaped his lips. "A long time ago you saved my life." His head rose. "I told you I would repay the debt I owed you some day, and raise you from the dead, if you were ever killed." His actions were fast and blinding as he spun and slammed the stake into her heart. "But I never said how long I would let you live." Cassandra looked up in shock as her form dissolved into ash. "Consider the debt paid in full."

Angel stood still for several minutes. Almost as if he expected her to rise again. He then picked his coat from the ground, and disappeared before the sun rose over the horizon.


	8. Epilogue 3

Giles and Xander sat in the library the next day, reminiscing on the events of the previous night. They were also looking over the book Wesley had been reading, both glued to the section that talked about Monolith's encounter with Spike and Drusilla.

"I'm impressed." Xander stated as he bit into a Twinkie. "I always thought of Spike as a pushover, but after reading this…" His voice trailed off as he backed away from the book. "I mean, yeah I thought Drusilla was a heavy hitter, but not Spike? I mean come on, the guy kidnapped me and Willow cuz he was in love!"

"Indeed." Giles wiped his glasses with a hanky. "The fact that they even lived to tell their tale shows a bit of survivor instinct on their part." The ringing of the school bell interrupted Giles.

"Mmmffff" Xander almost choked on the Twinkie in his mouth. "Guess that's my cue to exit stage left." His mouth was garbled as he spoke. He swallowed the rest of the snack before he continued. "Last thing I need is another friggin Saturday. Bad enough I got three last year after Buff got expelled."

"If you see her…" Giles yelled to him as he left.

"Yeah, yeah." Xander called back. "Training, after school." Giles waited a sufficient amount of time before he turned to the bookshelves behind him.

"You can come out now."

Clark Kent stepped out from behind the stacks of books. He glanced around to make sure that no one else was present.

"I hate sneaking around like this." He smiled to his friend. "Makes me feel like Bruce."

"Believe me my friend." Giles walked with him to the office in the library. "You are nothing like him. And the sneaking around is needed."

"Yeah I know." Clark answered ruefully. "Have to protect my secret identity." They had stepped into the office. Beside the desk was the Flying Dragon Chest. Clark walked up and hoisted it into the air setting it gently on the counter top. "Thanks for getting this for me."

"Think nothing of it." Giles smiled, while a grunt escaped his lips. "Though my back will be sore for weeks. Bless Angel for carrying the bulk of the weight."

"Ever find out what he was doing there when you showed up?" Clark asked.

"No, he was not very talkative. Though I suspect that whatever did happen also involved Buffy. She has been extremely distant today."

"To be young and in love." Clark looked up from his examination of the chest. "Did you guys find the key to this thing?"

"No," Giles poured himself a cup of tea. "But Xander was telling me after the battle, that there was more Kryptonite inside the box. I don't know if opening it would be a good idea. At least not without your lead lined suit."

"My thoughts exactly." With one hand, Clark lifted the chest into the air. He lowered his glasses, and as his eyes glowed red, Giles watch as he welded the lid shut, then pushed his glasses up after he finished. "That ought to do it."

"So what will you do with it?" Giles asked as he sipped his tea. "The JLA Tower?"

"Maybe." Clark contemplated the decision at hand. "I think it might be better to let Bruce hang on to it."

The two of them walked out of the office and made their way to the back entrance. Giles opened the emergency exit door, and glanced around, making sure the coast was clear.

"Well," He extended a hand to Clark. "Thank you again, for all your help."

"Like I said," Clark returned the handshake. "If you need any help at all, don't hesitate to call if things get out of hand."

"I shant." Giles smiled. "Godspeed my friend."

"Take care, Ripper." With those words there was a gust of wind, and in the blink of an eye, Clark Kent, also known as Superman, was gone.


End file.
